cute kitten
by amolostacos
Summary: 5 adolecentes: Brick,Butch,Boomer,Kaoru y miyako encuentran un pequeño gatito y deciden cuidarlo, aun sabiendo que es difícil cuidar de una mascota... Pero este "gatito" lo hará mas difícil y muchas malinterpretaciones/- como que se bebió un liquido?-/- Momoko Noooo!-/ Advertencia: puede contener malas palabras, escenas pervertidas y algo de yaoi(? Y hentai Todas las parejas
1. Chapter 1

Hola como están lamento si tardo en actualizar esque no tengo tiempo y se me viene a veces la flojera, pero bueno.

Aclaraciones:

•Este fic la Idea original es de este otro fic: Mi lindo gato gruñón de Valkiria1996-pd

s/9851879/1/Mi-lindo-gato-gru%C3%B1on

• algunas cosas también las saque de una amiga mía de la escuela xD

• Dado caso que el contenido se a parecido a otro fanfic que no sea de Valkiria1996-pd, por favor de avisar

• Brick y Kaoru son hermanos, el profesor utonium es su padre y ken el hermano menor, Miyako es su prima, Butch y Boomer son amigos de ellos, y Momoko ya sabrán luego jiji

• ah y si quieren saber como lucirán los rrbz le recomiendo ver esta imagen art/The-Ruffs-545588511

Espero que les guste y si, si pedí permiso, bueno empecemos...

.

Estaban caminando 5 chicos camino a la preparatoria con el mis no uniforme una falda/pantalón negro camiseta de botones blanca, un chaleco gris y una corbata/moño rojo azul y verde (de una vez dijo ya que no quiero escribir mucho ^_^)

-oigan ya me canse de caminaaar- se quejo la pelinegra de ojos verdes, Kaoru

\- pues vuela - comentó con burla un rubio de ojos azules, Boomer

\- ay si como si pudiera, a ver cargamento tu- le contestó enojada

\- claro... Que no!- dijo Boomer haciendo reír a los demas, pero no contó con que la pelinegra se le aventara ensima- O-oye... Que haces?...- grito molesto

\- haciendo que vueles... ALETEA NIÑO, ALETEA!- grito Kaoru llamando la atención de muchos- vamos dumbo tu puedes!-

\- BRICK! BUTCH! AYUDAAA!- grito Boomer el cual se andaba cayendo con tanto peso

\- Kaoru deja a Boomer que se nos hace tarde- dijo el ojiverde, Butch ( el vampiro sexy... Ok no xp)

\- sii no vez que solo quiere llamar la atencion, la marimacha- dijo un pelirrojo de ojos rojos, Brick

\- que me dijiste? Bien para tu información le iba a decir a papá que te dejara ir al concierto de fall out boys pero ya no- dijo molesta

\- y a mi que? Ya me dejo...- no pudo terminar ya que el grito de Miyako llamo la atención de los chicos

\- que paso?- dijo Boomer preocupado

\- miren- señalo a una esquina donde yacía una gatita rosa con respiración agitada

-pobrecita- se quito su chaqueta y la envolvió- la voy a llevar aun veterinario- justo viendo estaba por caminar Brick la detiene

\- wow wow wow, adonde crees que vas?- preguntó Brick desconsertado - si llegas tarde te van a castigar, sabes?-

\- si, dejala ya vivió su vida- dijo Kaoru desinteresada

\- pero chicos , miren esta mal- dijo en tono suplicante mientras les mostraba al gato luchando por sobrevivir- por favor-

Todos suspiran fastidiados.

\- yo lo llevo- dijo Butch sorprendiendo a todos

\- en serio?- dijo Boomer aun sin creercelo

\- si, ay una veterinaria por aquí cerca así que esta bien- dijo Butch

\- yyeey gracias Butch!- exclamo feliz Miyako

\- si solo hasme el almuerzo por un mes y estamos a mano- dijo Butch sonriendo burlón mientras tomaba a la bola de pelos rosada

\- ok-

\- bien nos vemos aya, solo llega para el entrenamiento de fútbol- comento Kaoru

\- bien-

Y así vio como todos se iban a la prepa sin el.

\- ya estas feliz?- dijo Butch dirigiendose al veterinario con el gato, recibiendo de contestación un...

\- miau-

Y así se fue en el camino hasta que...

\- y si mejor te llevo con el profesor?-

Yyy hasta ay llega el capitulo… no es cierto.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio

\- mm estoy seguro que lo deje por aquí...- dijo un señor de 35 años de pelo y ojos negros, buscando entre un montón de papeles.

\- profesor!- grito Butch sobresaltando al profesor

\- aahh!... Oh Butch eres tu, no me asustes así -comento molesto

\- sii lo siento-

\- y que te trae por aquí que no deberías estar en el colegió?-

\- lo que pasa es que su sobrina me pidió que llevara a este gatito casi muerto al veterinario pero mejor decidí llevarlo con usted- dijo Butch despreocupado

\- Quee!? Casi que?-

\- muerto...-

\- pues que esperas ponló en el sillón!- exclamo preocupado el profesor

Después de que Butch puso al gato en el sillón le aviso al profesor que se iría a la escuela y así sin mas preámbulos se fue.

PREPARATORIA DE TOKYO

\- donde esta Butch ya casi van a timbrar y no a llegado- dijo Boomer preocupado

\- sii además de que si el muy maldito falta no podremos entrenar!- dijo enojada Kaoru

\- miren ahí esta Butch- dijo Brick señalando al pelinegro

\- yy el gatito?- preguntó Miyako preocupada

\- pues me tope con el profesor y dijo que el se encargaría de ella- dijo con un poco de mentiras

\- aah ok- dijo un poco mas calmada

Y así fue todo el día oyendo de las raíz cuadrada, la segunda guerra de fideos d-digo digo mundial jeje.

Y todos igual de aburridos y con sueño.

Ahora si hasta aquí el primer capitulo espero que les guste a por cierto tal vez vaya a cancelar y editar la historia de "aventuras? Ppgz y rrbz" algo así iba el titulo bueno espero que les guste esta historia tal vez si la continúe hasta acabarla

Adiós mis taquitos


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaraciones:

•Este fic la Idea original es de este otro fic: Mi lindo gato gruñón de Valkiria1996-pd s/9851879/1/Mi-lindo-gato-gru%C3%B1on

• algunas cosas también las saque de una amiga mía de la escuela xD

• Dado caso que el contenido se a parecido a otro fanfic que no sea de Valkiria1996-pd, por favor de avisar

• Brick(19) y Kaoru(17) son hermanos, el profesor utonium es su padre y ken(15) el hermano menor, Miyako(16) es su prima, Butch y Boomer(18) son amigos de ellos, y Momoko ya sabrán luego jiji

• ah y si quieren saber como lucirán los rrbz le recomiendo ver esta imagen art/The-Ruffs-545588511

. . El profesor aun seguía buscando su su papeles ya un poco enojado.

\- KEN! Necesito que me ayudes- grito el profesor

\- ya voy- dijo un poco adormilado

\- Ken, necesito que busques los papeles que voy a usar para inscribirte en la escuela-

\- no se por que insiste en inscribirme, ya le dije que estoy bien- dijo algo molesto por la terquedad de su padre en inscribirlo en una escuela,¡el no necesitaba eso! E Inclusive era mas inteligente que sus dos hermanos mayores, Brick y Kaoru, ¡ y están en camino a la universidad! Por Dios ese niño era un genio!, no tanto como su papá, p-pe-pero... PERO SI!.

\- por favor solo hazlo- le suplico el profesor

\- bien- suspiro derrotado, y así comienzo la búsqueda de los documentos de Ken para inscribirlo en la secundaria.

En algún momento que Ken estaba en la búsqueda de los papeles se distrajo al ver una bola de pelos acurrucada en sima de unos pape... Un segundo esos eran sus papeles. ¿Cómo llegaron ahí? Ni idea, pero estaban ahí bajo el tierno y esponjoso gatito rosado. Como los agarraría, no sabia pero tenia que recuperarlos... O eso era hasta que se acordó de algo el joven Ken.

\- Ken los encontrarses?- pregunto esperanzado el profesor

-No lo siento papá- dijo Ken con una sonrisa en la boca y un profesor con expresión decepcionante

\- ni modo no podre inscribirte a la secundaria- mencionó en tono cansado- voy a descansar, por cierto cuida al gato de Miyako-

\- ok papá y si cuidare al gato- dijo mientras observaba como se iba su padre a dormir- por supuesto que la cuidaré- susurro mirando al gato que ya se había despertado - gracias, si no fuera por ti ahora mismo estuviera en una tienda comprando útiles escolares hasta las 10:48 pm- felicito al gatito.

En eso se escucho un rugido proveniente del gatito- miau- lo miro con ojos suplicantes

\- no te preocupes te daré comida por haberme ayudado- dijo mientras cargaba al gato y lo llevaba a la cocina para ser alimentado

. °°°•°°°°•°°°°•°°°°•°°°°•°°°°•°°°°•°°°°•°°°

En la preparatoria de tokyo

El sol brillaba, las aves cantaban había llegado la mejor parte de estar en la escuela...Salir de ella, había sonado el timbre y todos empezaron a correr para poder salir y por supuesto sin mensionar a los chicos que tambien querian salir de esa cárcel, pero algo los detuvo y eso fue..

-CASTIGADOS!- gritaron todo el salón ( ooh si llego la maldad xD)

\- esto es injusto por que nos castiga a todos si fue culpa de Kaoru- grito un chica de pelo morado y ojos negros

\- Isis! Creí que eras mi amiga- exclamo descepcionada Kaoru

\- lo siento Kaoru pero no es justo, yo tengo que ir a hacer servicio social para poder subir promedio y no quiero estar castigada por algo que no hice- dijo Isis molesta

\- sii Isis tiene razón yo tengo practica de béisbol- dijo un chico de pelo café y ojos aqua

\- lo siento, pero asi son las cosas ya que es mi clase- dijo un señor de no mas de 70 años furioso, sus ojos reflegaban odio y frustración- por lo tanto tu Isis no podrás ir a tu servicio y tu rancel no podrás ir a tu entrenamiento- mencionó con indiferencia el maestro (perra).

\- genial! estaremos aquí por siempre gracias a ti!- reclamó enojado Brick.

Pues si, al parecer habían castigado ya que alparecer Kaoru había ocasionado que su profesor se empapara de tinta roja y llenado el salón de corrector. Pero no era su culpa que el viejo mecretrefe se ahiga atravesado en su "experimento" como decía ella. Mientras Miyako estaba pensativa preocupándose del gato, su tío lo habrá curado?, le estará dando de comer?, eso y mas cosas pensaba su todavía inocente cabezita.

\- bien...- dijo el profesor llamando la atención de todos- hagamos un trató-

\- que clase de trato?- preguntaron los alumnos dudosos y asustados, osea era el maestro mas estricto que había, a saber como demonios lo aguantan los maestros

\- los dejare salir a todos a sus casas sin castigo inclusive sin tarea en todo el semestre, SIN reprobar a nadie...- eso hizo que muchos (todos) se emocionaran, pero ni duró mucho- con la condición de que salgan en la pastorela que se realizara en diciembre-

...ok eso ni se lo esperaban en un millón de años, ya que eso de salir en pastorelas era para estudiante de 1° grado no a ellos que estaban a unos meses de salir. Primero empezaron a pensar, pero de algún modo se convencieron de aceptar ya que este maestro un cuaderno de 500 hojas para el es un semestre!{así es mi profe de español, no es broma :'( }Y perder esta oportunidad sería una estupidez.

\- HECHO!- dijeron todos decididos

\- de acuerdo buena surte hasta mañana- menciono antes de desparecer del salón

\- pues ni modo mañana nos inscribimos- dijo malhumorado Butch - oigan quieren ir a nuestra casa?- dice Brick a los chicos

\- si yo quiero ir, necesitó saber si el gatito que encontramos esta bien- dice Miyako preocupada

\- ok pues que esperamos vamoos!- exclamo alegre Boomer

°°°•°°°°•°°°°•°°°°•°°°°•°°°°•°°°°•°°°°•°°°

POV GATITO \\(°w°)/

En la mañana... Estoy muy triste hace 2 semanas que mis dueños me abandonaron, solo por que sus amigos les dijeron que si me conservaban iba a ser un desperdicio e dinero al enfermarme o al alimentarme. No se que hacer al principio tenia miedo, luego agarre confianza al 3° día y encontré un pescado en el piso en el momento que me lo estaba comiendo un pinche idiota me quería matar, me aventó un cuchillo el cual logro dislocarme la patita, estuve sin caminar por una semana, comía de lo que la gente me daba.

Quise empezar a adaptarme a esta vida pero es difícil, me di por vencida no podía mas estaba toda lastimada y ambrienta quien querría adoptarme ya, un grito llamo mi atención, así que abrí mis ojos, me sorprendo al ver una linda chica rubia que me miraba con... preocupacion? Hacia mi? Escucho con las pocas fuerzas que tengo que quería ayudarme pero sus acompañantes no la dejaban, se los dije quien quería tenerme ya.

Me sorprendo al escuchar a un pelinegro de ojos verdes cuando dice que me llevaría a una veterinaria? Que sera eso, por lo tanto observamos como la chica, Miyako creo, se alegaba con sus amigos, en eso veo que el Butch que así se llamaba me miraba y decía "¿ estas feliz?", yo lo unico que pude decir fue un gracias maullando.

Y así termine aquí en una enorme casa con una nueva familia, o eso quiero creer; me pregunto que pasara en un futuro. Bueno eso no importa, lo único que quiero ahora es comer, apurate niño!.

FIN DEL POV GATITO (;~;)

Ken estaba tardando en darle comida al gatito ya que quería que fuera "especial", ya que ese gato le había salvado de ir a la secundaria.

\- mm que mas le hecho?- se preguntó el pelinegro con una mano en su mentón

\- miau!("alimentame!")- le comento el gato con tono suplicante.

\- ya voy, es que no se que mas ponerle-

El gatito estaba desesperado, tenía hambre coño! no pudo comer en casi un mes y este niño tarda una eternidad dándole de comer. De un momento a otro mientras el gatito jugaba con la nada, observó un plato de vidrio con un liquido marrón espeso, debía ser comida! Con paso desidido el animalito se encamino directo hacia la sustancia.

Primero dudo un poco ya que ¿no era extraño que estuviera solo ahí todo el rato? No lo penso mas y comió.

\- muy bien ya esta... Gato estupido que haces?!- grito horrorizado Ken quitandole la sustancia- ten come esto, así,así- decía mientras le daba su alimento al gato - ahora que hago?- pensó Ken

\- llegamos!- grito Brick, despertando de sus pensamientos a Ken

\- Ken! dime como esta el gato?! esta bien sobrevivirá!? DIME!- preguntaba Miyako mientras se hacercaba a Ken-

de que esta bien esta bien, pero, sobre sobrevivir no estoy seguro de ello- mencionó nervioso

\- por que dices?- pregunta Boomer hacercandose a acariciar al gato

\- pues cuando ustedes no estaban el...pues comió una sustancia del profesor- dijo lo mas rápido posible pero Miyako lo escucho

\- que el gato bebió que?!- grito asustada

\- no Miyako no bebió...- dijo Kaoru calmada- comió la sustancia

Eso derramó el agua del vaso, literalmente ya que con las lágrimas que empezaron a salir de ella se llenaba hasta una cubeta.

\- pero tranquila, solo comió muy poco y le di comida real para que no afectara- dijo Ken consiguiendo que Miyako dejara de llorar.

\- enserio?- pregunto entre sollozos

\- tranquila estará bien- dijo Butch mientras se sentaba, pero por la expresión de su cara no contaba de que el gatito se acurrucara al lado de el.

\- huau, se encariño de ti rápido- menciono sorprendido Brick

\- no se por que pero siempre los animales se encariñan de mi- dijo fastidiado Butch pero debía admitir que por dentro moría de ternura por causa del gatito

-a ver dejame cargarlo- Brick sigilosamente se acercó al gato que lo veía directamente a esos ojos rojos muy escalofriantes, al poco rato se le quitó el miedo y hizo lo mismo que con Butch- si quieres yo la cuido Miyako y te la llevo mañana a tu casa- opino Brick acariciando al gato la cual lo estaba disfrutando.

\- ok pero no le hagas nada- menciono Miyako

\- no te preocupes-

\- oigan vamos a charlar o a ver películas- dijo Boomer molesto ante la conversación que tenían Brick y Miyako

\- si películas!- gritaron todos

°°°•°°°°•°°°°•°°°°•°°°°•°°°°•°°°°•°°°°•°°°

EN LA NOCHE

Se ve a un pelirrojo en ropa interior apuntó de meterse a la cama.

\- bien vamos a dormir- menciono cansado. Ya había cerrado los ojos estaba en ese hermoso momento donde podía estar en paz.

*se escuchan arañasos en la puerta*

un sonido lo hizo levantarse de la cama para averiguar el causante del sonido, habré la puerta para encontrarse con un animalito en la puerta.

\- que hay bola de pelos- El gato solo lo paso de largo y se metió al cuarto del pelirrojo, este solo cierra la puerta y se vuelve a introducir a su cama... De nuevo.

-miau- voltea al piso viendo la cara de tristeza del gatito

\- bien duerme aquí pero no mojes la cama- reclamo Brick subiendo al gato a su cama, y así por fin logro dormirse con una bola de pelos rosada al lado de el.

°°°•°°°°•°°°°•°°°°•°°°°•°°°°•°°°°•°°°°•°°°

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Era fin de semana! El sol brillaba, las aves cantan, y...

\- AAAHAHHAHAHA!-

Un grito!?

Al parecer si nuestro pelirrojo se había despertado con la esperanza de no haber aplastado al gato, pero lo que encontró fue peor... Mas o menos no es que no se quejara pero...

Como demonios llego una chica ahí!?

Continuará...

Hasta ahí lo dejo que bueno que les haiga gustado mucho, gracias Valkira por prestarme esta idea.

zair valentina, NightmareBlacky, .33, Moly RQ, y a todos los que le aiga gustado por su puesto que lo continuare..

Los quiero mucho bye taquitos


	3. Chapter 3: sera ella? un gato?

Aclaraciones:

•Este fic la Idea original es de este otro fic: Mi lindo gato gruñón de Valkiria1996-pd

s/9851879/1/Mi-lindo-gato-gru%C3%B1on

• algunas cosas también las saque de una amiga mía de la escuela xD

• Dado caso que el contenido se a parecido a otro fanfic que no sea de Valkiria1996-pd, por favor de avisar

• Brick y Kaoru son hermanos, el profesor utonium es su padre y ken el hermano menor, Miyako es su prima, Butch y Boomer son amigos de ellos, y Momoko ya sabrán luego jiji

• ah y si quieren saber como lucirán los rrbz le recomiendo ver esta imagen art/The-Ruffs-545588511

.

.

\- ¿como paso esto?, ¿como es que llego ahi?,¿se suponía que debía ser esa bola de pelo?...- se preguntaba el pelirrojo dando vueltas por toda su pieza, nervioso.

Y como no lo iba estar si una chica desnuda (tapada entre las sabanas, para que no lo mal piensen ewe) estaba dormida cómodamente en su cama, aunque nada fea de hecho pero... Brick empezó a verle la cara a la chica para ver si la conocía pero nada; la joven parecía de 16 años, era pelirroja de cabellera pelirroja, su piel era blanca y sus mejillas algo rosadas.

Se veia tierna, pero eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es ¿¡COMO VERGAS ESTA UNA LINDA PELIRROJA DESNUDA EN SU CAMA?!.

-Brick soy yo, pasa algo?- se escuchó una voz al otro lado de la puerta

\- n-no p-porque preguntas?- contesto Brick nervioso

\- es que te oí gritar- dijo el profesor algo preocupado

\- no es nada- respondió, en eso nota la falta de una presciencia en su cama, asustado empieza a buscar en su cuarto a la pelirroja.

\- Brick voy a entrar- dijo en profesor abriendo la puerta- Brick, son las 7:30 am no te has cambiado y vas a llegar tarde a la escuela!- exclamo molesto-

\- pero papá es sábado- dice Brick mientras "disimuladamente" buscaba con la mirada a la chica, se asusto al verla sacar su cabeza de su sesto de ropa sucia que se encontraba atrás del profesor con una camiseta que le tapaba los ojitos.

\- Brick es jueves...- en eso noto la cara que tenia su hijo,y se desconcentró- ...¿esta todo en orden?-

-s-si por?- dijo mientras observaba como la pelirroja volvía a meter su cabeza al sesto

\- sabes te vez mal mejor que date en casa y descansa un poco- dijo el profesor mientras se dirigía a la puerta- por cierto ¿no has visto al gato de Miyako?- Eso asusto al pelirrojo y empezó a buscar una respuesta

\- no se seguro se escapo o algo- dijo Brick nervioso

Es que si! Apoco iba a decir " ay figate que se durmió conmigo y cuando desperté apareció una sexy chica desnuda en mi cama h sin el gato" NOOO! Lo inscribiría en la marina por el resto de su vida.

\- espero que no, bueno saldré a buscarla, no hagas nada malo- le advirtió a Brick.

\- ok, suerte- dijo mientras agitaba su mano, en cuanto vio que se fue corrió hacia el sesto buscando a la pelirroja.

\- donde estas?!- preguntó para si mismo ya que hace un momento estaba justo ahí como es que...

\- miau-

.

.

Fue su imaginación o...?

\- miau-

.

.

Voltea lentamente su cabeza hacia su cama, y se encuentra con...

\- miau-

ES LA CHICA! Como llego ahí?

\- hola- dijo mientras lentamente se hacercaba a ella, pero ella fue mas rápida que el y se le aventó ensima.

\- MMIIAAUU!-

-AAAAHHH!-

Mientras nuestro querido Brick buscaba como salir de esa chica, ella empezó a acurrucarse en su pecho como un... Gatito!?. Un momento será que...? Brick logra quitarse la pelirroja de en sima y se dirije a su celular donde empezó a buscar un vídeo del gato de ayer.

Empezó a comparar su comportamiento y era el mismo, sera que ella sea ese gato, empezó a ver como esta estaba viendo la tele pero cada vez que se hacercaba pisaba el control y se asustaba, pero lo seguía haciendo hasta que corrió y se abrazo a los pies del chico mientras este se reía y acariciaba su cabeza, en eso noto un detalle que no había visto, sus ojos, eran rosas.

En lo que le acariciaba el pelo y esta lo disfrutara, Brick estaba pensando en como decirle esto a Miyako.

* * *

Listo lo termine hoy no podre mandar saludos ya que esto lo hice al ahi se va, y mi mamá me anda viendo cada 15 minutos pero aún así... Arigato! Por leer este fic, los amo con mi kokoro tacos de trompo, bisteck, de res, etc. xD Los keyo bye, bye


	4. Chapter 4

Aclaraciones

: •Este fic la Idea original es de este otro fic: Mi lindo gato gruñón de Valkiria1996-pd

s/9851879/1/Mi-lindo-gato-gru%

• Dado caso que el contenido se a parecido a otro fanfic que no sea de Valkiria1996-pd, por favor de avisar

• Brick(19) y Kaoru(17) son hermanos, el profesor utonium es su padre y ken(15) el hermano menor, Miyako(16) es su prima, Butch y Boomer(18) son amigos de ellos.

• ah y si quieren saber como lucirán los rrbz le recomiendo ver esta imagen art/The-Ruffs-545588511

* * *

POV BRICK

Estaba bajando las escaleras buscando a Ken o a Kaoru, batalle mucho para hacer que Momoko se quedara en la habitación... ¿que? No esta mal ponerle nombre a un gato (o chica), además es mejor que ni él que Miyako le iba a poner, Pánfila o Petronila(?, es enserio?

Pero bueno, son las 8:50 por lo que asumo que Kaoru esta en la prepa, y mi papá esta buscando al gato, la cual estaba en mi habitación... Vale √3®g∆ la vida; Ken, aun estnodespierto tengo que decirle..

FIN POV BRICK.

\- Ken!

\- - Brick que haces aquí?, papa dijio que estabas mal- dijo Ken preocupado

\- hay un problema- dijo Brick

\- cual?-

\- recuerdas que dijiste que él gato "comió una sustancia del profesor"?-

\- siii?-

\- pues jaja_, es gracioso porque jaja ...creo que la hizo humana- dijo entre divertido y preocupado

\- ¡¿QQUE QUEE?!- exclamó Ken- imposible-

\- enserio si quieres mira- Brick empezó a jalar él brazo de Ken hacia su habitación. En cuanto llegaron, Brick, de una patada abrió la puerta.

\- mira!- dijo Brick señalando a la pelirroja que de había quedado dormida, con una camiseta que Brick le dio.

\- Brick la ciencia no es cosa de broma, ni yo - dijo Ken ofendido

\- espera mira esto- se empezó a acercar lentamente a la chica- Momoko- susurro mientras la movía con cuidado-Momoko-

...

-Momoko?...-

...

-Brick, me trajiste para ver como tenias relaciones con una tipa o que la tipa es él gato?- dijo Ken algo cansado- si me disculpas me iré a mi habitación, tranquilo no le diré nada al profesor sobre que perdiste tu virginidad- menciono mientras se volteaba para marcharse

\- no espera ahorita despier..ta(?- dijo Brick mientras volteaba a ver a la pelirroja pero... YA NO ESTABA! - a donde fue?- empezó a buscar por su cuarto, cuando derrepente...

\- BRICK TU NOVIA ESTA ATACANDO EL REFRIGERADOR!- grito ken - que no es mi novia!- exclamo Brick sonroja..- espera que?...-

Y mas rápido que flash Brick bajo a la Codina donde esta ha Ken, y tenía razón la pelirroja estaba llena de comida por toda su camisa ( la camisa es de Brick), al parecer estaba despierta.

\- Brick que haremos cuando él profesor vea esto nos va a matar!- dijo asustado Ken, pero tenia razón él profesor podrá parecer una persona buena, pero cuando se enoja... Es mejor no crusarsele enfrente.

\- espera mira,este vídeo del gato de Miyako...- dijo Brick mostrándole él celular.

\- y eso que tiene que ver?-

\- tu solo mira y compara con esa chica-

Y despues de 6 minutos de contemplar él vídeo y compararlo con la chica, Ken no lo podía creer, ¿enserio era ella él gato?, ¿eso es lo que hacia la sustancia desconocida?.

\- no lo puedo creer...- dijo Ken atónito por lo que estaba sucediendo. En eso se escucho que un auto se cerraba y que habrian la puerta, se asustaron ya que sabían que esta en profesor... Ahora que harían? Y así la puerta se abrió...

continuara...

* * *

listo hasta aquí ahora... A responder reviews!

Sweat Blueberry: No te preocupes ya le puse una playera...de Brick... ewe,pero bueno, que bueno que te guste.

iriii: lose la puse muy kawaii y si eso del cesto de la ropasucia se me ocurrió de ultimo minuto.

Reviews del 2 capítulo... Creó (?

betsy garcia: Perdón si los hago muy cortos, como este por ejemplo... Pero es que cadí no tengo tiempo ya que me meti a practicar un instrumento en una orquesta... Oh si bitches esto y aprendiendo a tocar violín!, pero bueno gracias por tu comentario.

Kira Murasaki-chan: jaja,que bueno que te viste la historia,y no te preocupes yo también ando igual de la vista. le quito los lentes a mi hermano para leer los fanfics xD .

bueno eso a sido todo espero que les gute mucho y tratare de hacerlos mas largos, para hacer feliz a mi taquita betsy. Adiós tacos


	5. Chapter 5

Observaban como lentamente se habría la puerta de la casa, ¿que harían?, ¿ como ocultarían a Momoko de su padre?.

\- tadaima!- anuncio cansado el profesor.

\- Papá!- dijeron Ken y Brick nerviosos

\- que tie... QUE LE PASO A LA COCINA!- grito horrorizado al ver la cocina

\- lo que pasa es que... que- trato de buscar una excusa Ken, pero Brick lo salvo justo a tiempo.

\- es que me entro mucha hambre y quise comer algo jeje- hablo Brick rascandose la cabeza.

\- bueno, pero limpias ok?- dijo el profesor cansado

\- ok-

\- bien...-

\- oye papá como te fue en la búsqueda del gato de miya-chan?- pregunto Ken mientras veía un almacén de comida

\- muy mal nunca encontré al mendijo gato- comento él profesor mientras se adentraba en su habitación- voy a dormir un rato no me moleste porfavor-

\- esta bien, descansa- dijeron Brick y Ken

\- si lo hare- y así cerro la puerta con candado para que no lo molestaran

\- saca a Momoko de la despensa- dijo Ken a Brick mientras marcaba por teléfono

. - ¿a quien marcas?- pregunto Brick mientras le quitaba candado a la despensa

\- a Miyako-

\- QUE ,QUE?! No no no no no- menciono Brick nervioso- ¿que le vamos a decir? " oye Miyako dejame decirte que tu gato se volvió una chica pelirroja que no hace nada mas que comer y teletransportarse de un lado a otro como goku y una araña!"(?- exclamo Brick enojado

\- solo le diré que venga para que le expliquemos las cosas con calma - le menciono Ken para que se calmara, pero hablamos de Brick y es muy difícil calmarlo cuando esta histérico.

\- miau!- grito Momoko a dolorida

\- que paso?- se preguntaron a si mismos. Cuando llegaron vieron como Momoko estaba llorando y viendose la mano, la cual le estaba saliendo sangre.

\- ¿Momoko que paso!?- le pregunto Brick

\- ah ah- dijo Momoko mientras señalaba un cuchillo teñido de rojo.

\- bien marcale Miyako, yo llevare a Momoko a mi cuarto para curarle la mano- dijo mientras levantaba a Momoko del piso

\- ok-

Mientras Ken le marcaba a Miyako, Brick, llevo a Momoko a la habitación para ocultarla del profesor y esperar a Miyako... Ah! y tambien para curarle la mano a Momoko.

\- muy bien dame la mano- le dijo Brick a Momoko, mientras se acercaba con una venda y alcohol- muy bien esto arderá un poco,¿si?- le menciono al mismo tiempo que le tomaba la mano.

En un algodón le hecho unas gotas del liquido para desinfectar la herida, al momento que toco la cortada, Momoko dio un grito de dolor... Y una fuerte patada a Brick,y corrió a esconderse en él cesto de ropa sucia... Otra vez.

\- auch!- se quejo Brick tapando se la nariz donde estaba saliendo sangre- primero,¿porque me pateaste?, segundo,¡DEJA DE ESCONDERTE AHI!-

Momoko saco la cabeza, para mover la cabeza en señal de "no".

\- ¡¿como que no?! ¡Salte!- y volvió a tener la misma respuesta- esta bien, este todo, lo haré de las malas- dijo mientras le tomaba lo brazos de Momoko, para poder sacarla del cesto.

Pero Momoko se había sostenido muy fuerte, causando que se calleran ambos al piso. ¿Que es lo peor que puede pasar? Bueno tal vez que la camisa que Brick le presto a Momoko se haiga atorado en él cesto y que se le haiga quitafo la camisa, y ahora estaba enzima de Brick, desnuda. Brick al darse cuenta de la situación trato de quitar a Momoko de encima pero algo lo detuvo. La puerta había sido tocada.

\- ¡¿Brick?, soy yo, Miyako!- Dijeron al otro lado de la puerta .

\- esto no puede ser peor- se dijo para si mismo Brick.

Pues creeme Brick, si puede ser peor.

* * *

Hasta aquí perdón si tardo es que estoy en exámenes y tengo que estudiar(?!). si hací es, lo que pasa es que ya voy para la prepa y tengo que sacr buenas notas... Aparte de que mi mamá me dejara volver a la orquesta si aco buenas notas. bueno hasta aquí bye tacos


	6. Chapter 6

Este fic la Idea original es de este otro fic: Mi lindo gato gruñón de Valkiria1996-pd

s/9851879/1/Mi-lindo-gato-gru%C3%B1on

• algunas cosas también las saque de una amiga mía de la escuela xD

• Dado caso que el contenido se a parecido a otro fanfic que no sea de Valkiria1996-pd, por favor de avisar

• Brick(19) y Kaoru(17) son hermanos, el profesor utonium es su padre y ken(15) el hermano menor, Miyako(16) es su prima, Butch y Boomer(18) son amigos de ellos.

• ah y si quieren saber como lucirán los rrbz le recomiendo ver esta imagen art/The-Ruffs-545588511

¡¿Brick?, soy yo, Miyako!- Dijeron al otro lado de la puerta .

\- esto ni puede ser peor- se dijo para si mismo Brick. Pues creeme Brick, si puede ser peor.

..

.

. - ¿ Brick? ¿Estas ahí?-

\- no puedo creerlo, ¿qué hago?, ¿qué hago?- pensó Brick tratando aun de quitar a Momoko de enzima, pero esta se aferraba más cuando la sujetaba de la cintura.-¡Momoko quitate de enzima!- grito inconscientemente,dándose cuenta de que... La cagó (N\A: tan guapo, y tan imbesil).

\- Brick, voy a entrar- dijo Miyako preocupada abriendo la perilla de la puerta.

-¡NO LO HAG...as!- muy tarde Miyako ya había abierto la puerta.

.

.

.

Silencio

.

.

.

silencio

.

.

.

silencio, era lo unico que se podía presenciar.

Miyako se había quedado sin palabras, estaba muy seria viendo tal escena, y Brick, pues, no estaba mejor. Al parecer había tanto silencio, que Momoko se acurrucó y se durmió en él pecho del pelirrojo, y ahora ¿qué iba a hacer brick?.

\- Miyako...- le llamo Brick captando su atención- ...no es lo que parece, veras cuando Ken dijo que... Aahh!- no completo la frase ya que Miyako le aventó un zapato, él cual Brick esquivo, pero Momoko recibió él golpe.

\- Kyyyaa!- grito Momoko, mientras se escondía entre las sabanas de la cama de Brick.

\- oye porque me... Ahhh! Deja de aventarme zapatos!- grito Brick, pero calló cuando vio a Miyako que estaba a punto de llorar- ¿miyako?-

\- ¿como pudiste?- susurro Miyako, causando que Brick no la escuchara.

\- EH?- pregunto Brick confundido.

Miyako estuvo a punto de contestarle, pero Ken había llegado.

\- oigan dejen de gritar que van a despertar al profesor- dijo que con él ceño fruncido, pero se puso curioso al sentir él ambiente- ¿que paso aquí?-

\- Brick se estaba acostando con una pelirroja- dijo Miyako en tono triste, y decepcionada(?).

-¿!¡QUÉ!? eso no es cierto, Momoko se escondió en él sesto y luego yo...-

\- te la aventaste encima, para poder acostarte con ella- interrumpió Miyako , de nuevo, a Brick, molesta.

\- que no!, ella se cayó y aterrizo encima de mi- comentó Brick fastidiado.

\- callense!- exclamó Ken- primero, Miyako, Brick no se estaba acostando con Momoko, y si lo hiciera, ¿ a ti porque te importaría?- dijo Ken causando un invisible sonrojo a Miyako- y segundo, Brick , ¿por lo menos le comentaste sobre Momoko?-

\- eso quería pero ella no me dejaba!- reclamo Brick furioso

\- ¿contarme que?- pregunto Miyako confundida

\- recuerdas él gato que salvaste, y luego tragiste aquí- dijo Ken, Miyako sólo asintió con la cabeza- pues al parecer él liquido que se tragó la convirtió en humana- comento Ken señalando a Momoko que estaba mirando por la ventana.

\- quieres decir que... Ella es...- y sin mas Miyako se desmayo.

\- ¡¿Miyako?!- gritaron los dos corriendo hacia ella.

.

.

Listo, espero que esto compense lo que eh tardado en actualizar.

betsy garcia: Bueno gracias por tu preocupación, espero que también estés bien㈳5, y no te preocupes ami también me ha pasado de que creo que un fic es real y todos se me quedan viendo con cara de WTF?.

mika hikorito Lo se, la secundaria es muy pesada, y gracias por darme suerte, gracias a ti saque 5 en mates. normalmente saco 2 o 3, pero ahora saque ¡5!.

Bueno es todo los amo mucho con todo mi c0c0r0 (kokoro). adiós takos.

Creo que las aclaraciones junto con esto, es mas largo que ni él fic,㈶0


	7. Chapter 7

Aclaraciones:

•Este fic la Idea original es de este otro fic: Mi lindo gato gruñón de Valkiria1996-pd

s/9851879/1/Mi-lindo-gato-gru%C3%B1on

• algunas cosas también las saque de una amiga mía de la escuela xD

• Dado caso que el contenido se a parecido a otro fanfic que no sea de Valkiria1996-pd, por favor de avisar

• Brick(19) y Kaoru(17) son hermanos, el profesor utonium es su padre y ken(15) el hermano menor, Miyako(16) es su prima, Butch y Boomer(18) son amigos de ellos, y Momoko (16)

• ah y si quieren saber como lucirán los rrbz le recomiendo ver esta imagen art/The-Ruffs-545588511

especial de halloowen. esperó que les guste

* * *

Después de despertar a Miyako, decidieron explicarle a ella y a los chicos junto con él profesor, ya que llamaron a todos, para explicarles de una vez a todos con mas calma lo susedido.

Pasaron 3 semanas, y en ese tiempo él profesor trato de formular antídotos para Momoko y volverla normal. Aunque a Brick, por una extraña razón no le gusto la idea de que viviera a su forma original.

Miyako junto con Kaoru trataron de educar a Momoko, la cual ya estaba aprendiendo hablar un poco, lo suficiente para decir que quiere ir al baño, ya que, hace dos semanas, por no saber bien él habla termino haciéndose en él piso.

Hoy todos estaban emocionados, ya que... ¡era halloowen! Les encantaba comer dulces y no les importaba si les decían de cosas, solo por que aun siendo casi adultos, se disfrazaban y pedían dulces como si tuvieran 8 años.

Además, aprovecharon ese día para llevar a Momoko, ya que días antes ellos le ofrecieron dulces y ella se los devoró todos, talvez ella les ayudaría a conseguir muchos dulces.

\- ya estamos listas -gritaron Kaoru y Miyako bajando con Momoko.

Miyako iba disfrazada casi exactamente igual a Alicia del país de las maravillas, Kaoru estaba disfrazada como soldado muerto, y Momoko, no era necesario que se pusiera tanta cosa, tenia puesto solo un vestido rosa pastel, botas y su orejas de gato, ya que al parecer era lo único que permaneció de su antiguo cuerpo, aunque en las 3 semanas tuvieron que ponerle un gorro para taparle sus orejitas cada vez que salían.

\- al fin, llevamos horas esperando- reclamo Butch vestido de frankin stein(?)

Boomer hiba vestido de cazador, y Brick de pirata (N\A: nosoy muy creativa).

\- ya tampoco exageren- dijo Kaoru enojada por él comentario del pelinegro.

\- ya ¡vamos por dulces!- dijo Miyako seguido por un "¡DULCES!" de parte de Momoko.

\- pues que esperamos- dijeron todos en unisono.

y así estuvieron en casa en casa pidiendo dulces, aunque los chicos notaban que un grupo de Chavos de su misma edad, oh mas mayores, los seguían a todos lados viendo a las chicas.

Parecían niños de primaria cuando se peleaban por un delce que ellos querían, aunque Boomer, noto que Miyako estaba muy seria, ella no era así, pero no quiso preguntarle con miedo a que le grite o le ignore.

POV Miyako

hemos estado juntando muchos dulces y haciendo bromas, pero, no se por que razon no me gusta que Momoko se abraze a Brick cuando se asusta con algo. si piensan lo que creo que piensan, si... Me gusta Brick, pero es que él problema es que es mi primo y yo no le gusto.

me eh dado cuenta de que me pongo celosa cada vez que esta con Momoko, me cae bien Momoko, es mas, Kaoru y yo le agarramos mucho cariño en estas 3 semanas, y ella a nosotras de igual manera.

al parecer Brick mas, por que hace unos cinco días él profesor dijo que talvez para finales de diciembre o enero, iba a tener la fórmula para convertirla otra vez en gato, y este se deprimió un poco.

no se que hacer ...

fin de POV miyako

Ya estando a la ultima casa, las chicas les mencionaron que iban a una tienda, que estaba a 15 pasos de ahi, para ir al baño, ellos decían que si las acompañaban, ya que la pandilla los seguía aun.

Ellas les dijeron que estaba bien, que iban solas .

\- creen que este bien dejarlas ir solas, esos tipos las han estado observando mucho tiempo- dijo Boomer preocupado

\- no lo se, sera mejor seguirlas para estar seguros- dijo Brick caminando a la tiendita.

* * *

estaban lavándose las manos, apuradas, ya que Brick y Butch no eran del todo pasientes. al salir del baño sintieron que alguien las miraba con cara de lujuria, estás lo ignoraron y siguieron su camino aunque justo cuando iban a salir oyeron pasos atrás de ellas.

\- Brick, Boomer, Butch sabemos que son ustedes- dijo Momoko sonriente

\- de hecho no somos ellos- dijo una voz gruesa llena de perversidad.

Miyako y Momoko se asustaron cuando las agarraron de la muñeca bruscamente, aunque Kaoru les había aventado un golpe, pero no contó con que la tomaran por la espalda y le sostenieran las muñecas con mucha fuerza mientraslad tres trataban de soltarce.

\- y dijanos ¿donde viven?,¿ como se llaman? Y ¿quienes son esos tipos que la pelirroja sexy dijo?- preguntó un tipo de pelo morado y ojos miel.

\- ¡ayuda!-

\- ¡sueltenos!-

\- les pateare él p %%o trasero-

\- que lenguaje es ese niña- le renegó a Kaoru un castaño grisesco.

\- él de mi puño si no nos dejas irnos- grito Kaoru

\- tranquilas las dejaremos ir- dijo uno de pelo café claro- después de divertirnos con ustedes- dijo eso último con una sonrisa picara.

\- que ¿acaso no la escuchaste? dejenlas ir- mencionaron detrás de ellos.

en cuanto voltearon a ver quienes eran los que osaban a ordenarle que hacer, se toparon con un pelinegro, un rubio y un pelirrojo con expresiones que te erizaban la piel. -

y si no ¿que?- le dijo desafiante él castaño

\- fácil, los golpearemos, nos llevaremos a nuestras amigas y mientras ustedes paran al hospital, nosotros comeremos dulces y nos reiremos de ustedes- contesto Brick con voz tenebrosa

\- ja, si claro- se burlaron con sarcasmo- mejor debemos solos y vayanse a jugar a otra parte, ¿verdad preciosas?- dijo él peli- morado mientras abrazaban por detrása las chicas mientras ellas trataban soltarse.

\- ¡kyyyaa! salvenos- dijo asustada Momoko

\- oye si no sueltas a... ¡Si no sueltan a las chicas sufrirán las consecuencias!- exclamo Brick cabreado.

-"¡COMO SE ATREVIA ESE HIJO DE PU+∆ TOCAR DE ESA MANERA A MOMO...! ¡DIGO A LAS CHICAS!"- pensó Brick en su mente.

\- así eso lo veremos- soltaron a las chicas y se arremangaron las camisas para pelear.

\- solo no vayan a llorar si arruinamos sus disfraces, jajs- se burlo él de pelo cafe

\- veremos quien llora primero- dice Boomer enojado.

25 minutos mas tarde

" estamos aquí en un callejón donde, al parecer, una de las pandillas mas temibles de todo tokyo, saltadilla, an sido golpeados y vencidos, hoy 31 de octubre.

En otras noticias *amolostacos*(no pude resistirme) el 25 de octubre, acaba de..."

apagaron la tele y empezaron a reír.

\- wow, quien iba a decir que si los vencerían fácilmente- dijo Kaoru mientras comía dulces.

-que podemos decir, somos bomba- dijo Butch de forma egocéntrica

\- sii -dijo Momoko con una sonrisa- gracias por habernos salvado- dice con torpeza, mientras abrazaba a Brick que tenia al lado suyo.

\- sii, no te preocupes, estas bien ahora- dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Miyako sintió una punzada dentro de ella como si algo malo le iba a pasar a ella, a sus sentimientos. . .

* * *

fin esperó que les gute perdón por tardar tanto.

no merezco,nada. bueno espero que esto recompense algo .

adiós taquitos mios.


	8. Chapter 9

POV BRICK

Demonios! Me levanté tarde, no llegare a tiempo al colegio, donde está mi gorra?

-BRICK! Apúrate que se nos hace tarde!- grito Kaoru desde abajo, que acaso no se puede despertar uno sin que le anden gritando?

\- ya voy!- conteste irritado.

Ya que, tendré que ir a la escuela sin mi hermosa gorra, me siento desnudo.

Estoy casi corriendo por las escaleras pensando donde diablos estaría mi gorra. En eso me puse a pensar en las únicas personas que se atreven a tomar mi gorra sin permiso: obviamente esta Kaoru, la segunda el profesor, pero el solo lo hace para lavarla, y la ulti… ya se quien fue. Me regreso rápidamente al segundo piso, algo me lo decía, Momoko la tiene, normalmente me moleta en cuando me despierto pero esta vez no. Abro la puerta con cuidado, y en efecto, la tiene puesta la mendiga, toda dormida. Me acerco lentamente, ya casi la recupero, solo falta poco… - Brick?- se escuchó detrás mío. Demonios, veo como Momoko se despierta de repente y se queda viendo con cara molesta, solo siento como me empieza a rasguñar la cara

\- AAAAHHHH!-

\- MOMOKO!- grito Miyako, agarro un vaso de agua y se lo aventó –no, Momoko mala- la regano

\- lo siento- se disculpó como como una niña pequeña

\- porque agarras mi gorra?- le pregunte lo más calmado posible

-mmm…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-… no se… Auch!- se acarició la cabeza en cuanto sintió el golpe que le di. Y como no iba a hacerlo?

\- LA ESUELA!- Grito Miyako desesperada, ES CIERTO, LA ESCUELA! Se me había olvidado.

-vámonos, talvez si corremos lleguemos a la primera clase- tomamos nuestras mochilas y bajamos, hasta que Momoko nos paró.

\- a dónde van?- pregunto sentada como gato

\- a la escuela- respondió Miyako. Salimos de la casa a rodo dar, pero al parecer Momoko nos seguía

\- qué es eso?

\- un lugar de estudio- le respondí

\- como se come? ^w^-

\- no se come- le volvió a contestar Miyako

\- oh o-o, para qué sirve?-

Momoko ya me está fastidiando un poco, no he podido dormir por estar haciendo el proyecto que tengo que entregar hoy para pasar el semestre, y todo me está irritando fácilmente.

\- Puedo ir con ustedes?- siguió así durante 8 minutos haciendo tontas preguntas quitándonos tiempo

-y se puede usar el escritorio del profesor como caja de arena?-

\- KHE?!- exclamo Miyako desorientada

\- MOMOKO!- le hable (grite)

\- que?-

\- **cállate, estoy muy estresado, no he podido dormir en 3 días, tampoco he comido casi nada y vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa!-** grite frustrado

\- mi culpa?-

\- SI, PORQUE NO DEJAS DE PREGUNTAR ESTUPIDECES QUE, AUNQUE TE LO EXPLIQUEMOS NO LO ENTENDERAS! POR QUE ESRES UNA ESTUPIDA- le grite enojado.

AY NO! LE GRITE. Y la regué, empezó a llorar y regreso en camino a casa.

-AY NO, que hice?

\- tranquilo, cuando regresemos te disculpas con ella- me trato de tranquilizar

\- está bien- conteste aun preocupado

:

:

:

 **lo se, lo se, no he subido capitulo desde hace mucho y este es muy corto. pero es que no me a ido bien ahora en 2016, pero tratare de subirmas capitulos. YA TENGO COMPUTADORA! ahora si no tenggo excusas (mentira aun seguire teniendo excusas) pero bueno, gracias por ver los amo taquitos**


	9. Chapter 10

Hola taquitos! Perdón si no he actualizado, es que se me viene la flojera pero bueno aquí estoy con otro cap. Disfruten ^u^

#################

Nos encontramos en una preparatoria en medio de la ciudad, que estaba ambientado por árboles, flores y muchos alumnos; unos alegres, otros molestos, y otros cansados. En un aula específicamente en el segundo piso, se encontraba el pelirrojo cansado y preocupado.

Pasaron las horas y llego el tan ansiado receso, todos salieron menos los que tenían que hacer proyectos. Brick, desgraciadamente, era uno de los que tenía que quedarse a hacer el proyecto, era opcional pero él quiso hacerlo para subir más puntos para la universidad, aún estaba muy preocupado por cómo le había gritado a Momoko.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio

Había vasos rotos por todas partes, las cortinas rotas, los muebles tirados, etc. Y la responsable de todo esto era nada más ni nada menos que Momoko. Había estado así desde que Brick la corrió gritándole de esa manera, no había dejado de hacer berrinches y de llorar, el profesor estaba fastidiado, así que fue lo más rápido que pudo a la tienda a comprar unos dulces o helado, ya que le encantaban a Momoko.

-ten Momoko ya cálmate- trato de tranquilizarla el profesor

-p-pero ;n;..- se limpió el moquito que se le quería salir- BRICK-KUN ME GRITO! T0T- grito mientras lloraba más

\- si pero...- trato de buscar en su mente que decirle, conocía a su hijo y sabía que era muy poco paciente, pero aun así sabía que Momoko era muy preguntona. No sabía qué hacer, hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

-oye Momoko, enserio quieres saber que es una escuela?- pregunto el profesor, recibiendo una mirada de Momoko

-emm, si- respondió Momoko

-entonces, porque no te meto en la escuela con Brick y Kaoru?- le pregunto esperando que la respuesta fuera si

Momoko se le quedo viendo dudosa –si puede hacer eso? *^*- le pregunto ahora ella

-Claro, porque no?- le respondió un poco calmado

\- entonces si ^u^

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Y hasta ahí, hola tacos hermosos y gorditos como yo :3

Si, lo sé, dije que solo cuatro meses y ya paso casi un año

Pero tranquilos, ahora si tratare de subir más caps. ^n^

Bueno sé que este es corto pero es que no tengo tiempo:'v

Los amo taquitos, bai


End file.
